Large stoves such as outdoor wood furnaces are built to hold a large amount of fuel so they can operate for a relatively long time period without re-fueling. To operate one of these large furnaces, a door of the furnace must be first opened by hand and the wood or other combustible fuel must then be thrown in the combustion chamber of the furnace or stove. Once all the fuel has been placed in the stove the door must be closed. Placing of the fuel in the stove can take a great amount of effort and time. For example, with stove furnaces that are adapted to except large logs as fuel, the person fueling the stove has to be relatively strong to be able to throw in all the logs needed to fuel the stove. The same is true for the furnaces adapted to except corn, corn stocks, wood pellets and the like. In these types of stoves the fuel must be shoveled into the fuel chamber of the stove once the door has been opened.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a stove with a door that provides easy access to a fuel chamber for loading of fuel.